nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazareth: Shades of Black
Nazareth: Shades of Black Nazareth: Shades of Black is a campaign focussed on a Diabol pack's journey from the bottom of the barrel in the East End to truly mattering. It focuses on 6 characters and will feature a main quest line, subplots and arcs for the characters and epilogues. CHARACTERS Melanie Black - Mel B is a Valdevichi specializing in stealth and is currently serving as the pack's Alpha. Though she could be challenged for the role it seems no one intends to yet. She is stealthy, leadership orientated, ruthless and cunning. Venrick - Venrick is a Cimerian specializing in combat and magic Nikolai - Nikolai is a Asmodai member of the pack, the brother of Emilio and he is a warrior. Emilio - Emilio is a Asmodai specialized in a mixture of combat and magic. Chapters Prologue: Awakening The pack has been living in the East End very poor and fucking poor for some time. They make their big break by taking on a contract competition from Gabriel where they had to kill some BLOODY TOWAH FUCKS who were trying to stop Gaybriel's trade. He awarded them with an audience with Emilian Cozma. Chapter 1: Victory in Blood The Pack is Cozma's tribute to the Proeliumfestum of Presbyter Charles after their success in Nazareth. At the festival things are tense as the other Presbyter's intimidate Charles and berate him. But then things are turned as the Nazareth Pack seems to decimate all opposition. The pack wins the whole competition and Nicolai was crowned Vindex. The pack was offered jobs from Lucien Cousteau and Nikolai and Emilio are lectured by Voldikov and and must now decide their future as they have ascended past their days fighting for scraps in the East End. But with a reputation to uphold and a new path in life brings new challenges and new opportunities. How will the Pack decide their future? Chapter 2: Red Storm The pack decides to do a job for Presbyter Charles in the southeastern Morisan Province of New Marvais. They travel to the provincial capital of New Marvais and meet with a Diabol Bishop and aspiring Metropolitan named Matthew, a Sarsuka. Matthew had been planning a major hit on the local Tower for some time and hires the pack to carry out the mission of assassinating Prefect Thomas Auburn, Bailiff James Heffner and their special guest Bruno Christomore as well as killing all 20 of the other guests at Auburn's ball at his private island of Saint Lucia in his exclusive mansion just off the coast of New Marvais. The pack sneaks in and mingles, finding out information while looking for opportunities to kill. Venrick discovers from a Lilin socialite that Bruno Christomore and Prefect Auburn are to make a trade during the ball; money for a priceless Christomore artifact, the Tome Del Morte, a book that allows you to speak to deceased demons. The pack despite some chaos manage to kill the first two targets, Auburn and Heffner, fairly easily. Venrick then discovers a hunter inside the manor communicating with his superiors. Realizing hunters are on their way somehow the pack fast forwards the operation. Melanie kills most of the guests efficiently and they confront and kill Bruno and retrieve the Tome Del Morte. They steal the hunters blimp and return to the city. They rest at a hotel and plan their next move while Venrick begins to communicate with some demon from the Tome called "Saul". Saul gives him great power for free then instructing him to bring blood and fear to the book for more power.